worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Nozomi Kako
}} |image = Anime= |-|Manga= |Romaji = Kako Nozomi |kanji = 加古 望 |alias = (by Kageura) |gender = Female |Birthdate = December 25 |Constellation = Clavis |Blood Type = B |Age = 20 |Species = Human |Height = |Hair = Blonde |Eye Color = |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Class = A |Team = Kako Unit |Team Rank = A-rank Rank 06 |Former Team = Azuma Unit |Position = Shooter |Occupation = Team Leader Border Combatant |Mentor = |Pupil = |Teammates = Futaba Kuroe Mai Kitagawa An Kobayakawa (Operator) |Former Teammates = Haruaki Azuma (Leader) Masataka Ninomiya Shūji Miwa |Relatives = |Main = Scorpion Timer Prototype Shield Bagworm Hound Custom (Temporary) |Subs = Hound Custom Asteroid Shield Teleporter Prototype |Type = Normal |Manga = Chapter 81 |Anime = Episode 35 |Voice Jap = }} |Kako Nozomi}} is a character in the manga and anime series World Trigger. She is a an A-rank Border Agent, the leader of Kako Unit, and one of the eleven candidates for Yūichi Jin's Fūjin. Appearance Nozomi is a young woman with long hair parted in the middle, and thin eyes. She has a mole on the left side of her face, right under her lips. When in Trigger Mode, she wears a skinny black jumpsuit which has a purple design resembling a leotard on it, and also has her unit's emblem, over the left side of her chest. It has long sleeves which cover most of her arms (except for her wrists and hands). She also wears long, laced boots. She also has two holster belts, one on each side of her uniform, but it's unknown what they are for, as most of her triggers don't take physical space. Outsite of combat, she has been seen wearing a black jacket over a light-colored shirt and black pants. Personality Kako is a laid-back person. She was also shown to be ashamed of not being able to get to the battlefield with her unit sooner, showing seriousness in her work. She is quick to point out flaws in something, shown when commenting on Tamakoma Second's fourth rank battle, she criticized Ninomiya for being too slow in making decisions and analyzing the situation. Relationships * 'Futaba Kuroe: The two seem to be friends, and hang out together in their free time. * '''Sōya Kazama: * Masataka Ninomiya: They are former teammates, and it appears that Kako enjoys teasing him, or at least is reluctant to let him take the lead. * Masato Kageura: Kageura appears to dislike Kako, as her calls her a "phantom hag". Kako seems to be playful towards Kageura, however. They even fought over Yūma, as she wanted to recruit him and Kageura wanted to battle him. * Yūma Kuga: She wanted to recruit Yūma to her unit due to his skills, and to his surname starting with a "K", as she wants to form a team of pros with surnames starting with K. She even jokingly considered "recruiting him by force". * Kuniharu Kakizaki: They appear to have a friendly relationship, as they refer to each other by their surnames followed by the honorific "san" (a sign of respect), but when Yūma asked if she tried recruiting him, due to his surname also starting with "K", she said Kakizaki "wasn't the right type for Kako Unit". * 'Shūji Miwa: '''They are former teammates. Kako is unfazed by Miwa's serious personality, asking him to fool around like Inukai and Yoneya. Quotes * (To herself) "''Too bad... It seems the party is already over. We arrived too late." * (To Yūma Kuga) "I'm lucky to see you here, now I don't have to go to Tamakoma. Sorry for being so blunt... Do you want to join my squad?" * (About Kako Unit) "Our squad is made up of only people with the Initial ''K." * (To Yūma Kuga) "''So whenever I see a person whose name starts with ''K... I can't help but reach out." * (About recruiting Kakizaki) "''Kakizaki-kun is… Not really the right type for us" * (To Shūji Miwa, about Nikokyra) "Miwa-kun, I want to try that too!"" Trivia * " means "hope", while "Kako" is composed of and . ** "Kako" (same writing) is also a river in Hyōgo, Japan, and a Japanese cruiser named after said river. *** She is one of two characters in World Trigger to share her surname with a World War II ship, the other is Yōko Katori. * She likes driving, apples, making chahan (fried rice), and people with talent. * She seeks to form a team full of pros with surnames starting with "K". * She has had an interest in making fried rice since 6 years old. The results are not optimal however. References Navigation Category:Nozomi Kako Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Kako Unit Category:A-rank Category:Shooter Category:Border Combatants Category:Characters with B-type blood Category:Characters born in December